


Idiots in Love

by George_Benji



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Mavin, No Smut, Not too much, Swearing, Wholesome, a bit of death, alfreyco, just a little, maybe too much, okay, only the perfect amount, sfw, walkie talkies, ydyd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: The world as you know it is gone. Kiss your job, family and pets goodbye, because it's all gone. A party of nine, well eight now that Lindsay's dead, survive with or against each other. Friendships blossom and break. Have fun, and remember; Whatever you do, don't forget to watch your back.





	Idiots in Love

Alfredo was confused to say the least. He sat on a soft patch of grass, playing with a button in his hands. He wasn't sure what it was or what it could do, but damn if he wasn't going to use it to decorate his house with.

 

Being so transfixed in his button, when the static of his walkie talkie clicked on, he jumped.

 

“ _ Krrshk-  _ Why the fuck is this tunnel so long?” Trevor's voice came from the talkie. 

 

Trevor was one of the nicer ones of his friends… Their group had been fairly close even before the apocalypse came, but after they'd grown closer. Knowing you're the only people left on Earth will do things to you.

 

Well, their group of eight, that used to be nine, wasn’t exactly the last people on Earth. After whatever the apocalypse did to the world happened, anyone who didn't die right away became robot like. They were all severely mutated and didn't have a purpose to life.

 

Not that any of Alfredo or his seven friends did either.

 

“Where are you?” came Geoff's voice.

 

Alfredo got up from where he sat in the grass, carrying his button, he made his way across the field to where he could see Jack at the farms. Jack was going to teach Alfredo how to farm.

 

“In the Coal-Hole,” Trevor replied to Geoff.

 

“Hey! That's my tunnel!” Geoff yelled.

 

“Where are you then?” Trevor asked.

 

Alfredo didn't always get many peaceful moments, but walking across a field listening to their conversation from a walkie talkie strapped to his belt was as close to peace as Alfredo was going to get.

 

“Further down the tunnel.”

 

“I don't see you…”

 

“Keep going, dumbass.” Alfredo could tell Geoff was laughing, even if he couldn't hear it. He ran his hands over his button in thought.

 

“I still don't see you Geoff…” Alfredo smiled to himself at how cute Trevor's voice sounded.

 

“Michael where'd you go?” Gavin's voice broke through the conversation on the walkie talkie.

 

“Back to the house, why?” Michael replied instantly.

 

The groups ninth friend, Lindsay, Michael's wife, had been the one to die. Michael had taken it fairly well. Better than Alfredo could have taken something like that. He wasn't even dating Trevor and he couldn't even imagine how he'd take Trevor's death.

 

“Trevor if you're looking for me, you'll have to keep going fairly fucking deep into the tunnel,” Geoff said.

 

“I got a present for you, Michael,” Gavin said.

 

Michael and Gavin had been spending even more time than before together after Lindsay's death. Gavin was probably the only thing keeping Michael sane. That was both a scary thought and a true fact. If Gavin were to die, Michael wouldn’t really have anything left.

 

“What do you mean you have a present?” Michael asked with a laugh. Laughing was always cut short through the walkie talkies, but it was easy to tell when it was happening.

 

“Just meet me at the house.”

 

“Gavin, I’m already there.”

 

“Geoff I'm fairly fucking deep into the Coal-Hole and I don't see you anywhere.”

 

At this point, Alfredo turned the volume of his walkie talkie down. He was only a few good feet away from Jack so he wanted to be ready to learn all sorts of things about the farms.

 

“Hey Jack,” Alfredo greeted so he wouldn't scare Jack.

 

Jack looked up from where he was tilling soil and greeted Alfredo with a nod.

 

“Did you need any help with that?”

 

“Ahh, no.” Jack wiped some sweat off his face. “Here, I'm done with this part anyway. Let me show you how to take care of the wheat crops.”

 

“Okay, great.” Alfredo ran his fingers over the button in his pocket and watched as Jack set down his til.

 

“Alright Fredo, so these two,” Jack motioned to the farm he was at and another farm block nearby, “are the wheat farms. That one,” Jack motioned to the third farming block a bit away, “is the potato farm.”

 

Alfredo nodded. So far, so good.

 

“With the wheat farm, you really just wait until the wheat is done. You'll know because it'll be a different color than the rest. Then you just harvest it and replant more wheat.”

 

“Okay…” Alfredo waited for more instructions but that seemed to be it.

 

“You can go back to what you were doing. I'm going to continue farming.” Jack then motioned Alfredo off.

 

Most everyone in their eight person group either had an important job to do or something to busy themselves with. Alfredo was building himself an underground house. His dirt hole was cozy and beautiful. 

 

As Alfredo passed the house everyone was sharing, he grabbed a shovel. With the shovel in hand, Alfredo turned the volume on his walkie talkie up so he could distract himself as he dug out his own house.

 

“Treyco, you still down in the Coal-Hole?” Geoff asked. Guess the two never ran into each other.

 

“Nah. I left a minute ago,” Trevor replied.

 

“Okay.” A soft buzz came from the talkie whenever people weren’t talking.

 

“Fredo?” Trevor asked into the walkie talkie.

 

Alfredo jumped at the mention of his name, and grasped for the walkie talkie to press the button and speak into it. “ _ Krrshhkt- _ Yeah? Over.”

 

“You don’t have to say over, dumbass,” Geoff teased.

 

“But then one of you might be trying to talk while I am. Over.”

 

“Fredo that’s not how these work…” Jeremy said.

 

“Bullshit! That's literally how these work! Over.” Alfredo set the walkie talkie next to himself on the ground as he got to digging out the ground.

 

“These ones are different. Newer, I guess,” Trevor said. “Alfredo, where are you?”

 

Shiiiit.

 

None of the guys knew about Alfredo's house project out in the field. 

 

Pausing his digging for a moment to press the button, Alfredo said, “Uhh, out in the field.” After a pause, “Over.”

 

“Alright, cool. I'll be there soon.”

 

Alfredo tried to absorb himself in the easy conversations flowing from the walkie talkie as he dug. All he could think about was how Trevor was on his way to see Alfredo's secret house.

 

“Hey, Michael?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Yeah?” Michael responded.

 

“What’d Gavin give you?”

 

“Uhh, a cool sword.” There was then a sound presumably of Michael hitting something with the sword.

 

“You mean an engagement sword?” Geoff teased.

 

There was a few awkward moments of silence before Michael said, “Uhh, what?”

 

“Wait, Michael…” Geoff's voice sounded very sincere. 

 

“You don't mean-” Jeremy started.

 

“Hey, Gavin did you go off to the jungle?” Michael asked, changing the subject like a true professional.

 

“Yeah, you should come with,” Gavin chirped.

 

Alfredo set his shovel to the side and rubbed at his calloused hands. He’d dug out a great deal of his house in the few months that they’d been living in the area, compared to the whole house built, it wasn’t much… but, y’know, in times like armageddon, you gotta take pleasure in the smaller things. Gladdly, Alfredo was yet to get any blisters from all the digging, but he knew that this wouldn’t last long if he kept digging. 

 

“I’ll come too,” Jeremy chimed into the talkie.

 

“Just follow me, Jeremy,” Gavin said.

 

Alfredo picked his shovel backup and continued to dig. Losing himself in listening to the soft conversation was always a nice escape. Ignoring his now aching hands, Alfredo was able to lose himself.

 

“Hey I see you guys,” Michael called through the talkie.

 

“Oh, hey Michael!” Jeremy greeted.

 

“Michael, my boy!”

 

Ryan joined in on the jungle adventure with, “I’m heading into the jungle right now, if I see you guys, I’ll let you know.”

 

“Oh, cool!” Jeremy laughed.

 

A few solid minutes passed with no conversation coming from the walkie talkie until, “So are we just not going to talk about the fact that Michael and Gavin are engaged?” from GEoff.

 

“Are they?” Jack asked.

 

“Oh, come one, they totally are. Gavin proposed with that soward… Who  _ doesn’t _ want to be proposed to with a sword?”

 

“Are you guys thinking a spring wedding?” Jack asked.

 

“Uhh-” Gavin stammered.

 

“Maybe, but considering it’s about summer now, that means we’ll have to wait about a whole year for that.” It was fairly hard to tell if Michael was joking or not, but he probably wasn't.

 

“If any of us live that long,” muttered Ryan.

 

While it was undeniable that every single one of these eight boys were thinking this, it was still pretty fucked up to say that out loud.

 

“Ryan, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Michael demanded.

 

“Just that it’s the apocalypse and every single day is a gamble weather or not we’re going to live… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” Ryan sounded very sincere and apologetic, though that doesn’t really mean much when you’re talking to a widower.

 

There was a sound of someone jumping down into Alfredo's underground house, which startled him out of his trance-like state, that is to say he was dissociating and was basically being forced back into his body from an astral plane where armageddon had not yet happened and he was living a full life.

 

“The Sauce!” Trevor greeted.

 

“Treyco!” Alfredo set his shouvole on the ground and began rubbing at his own hands.

 

“Your house-hole is a lot bigger than I last saw.” Trevor took a moment to look around at the about twenty by eighteen feet square feet hole. “This so impressive.”

 

“Wanna see something even more impressive?” Alfredo offered, a gleam in his eyes.

 

“What?” Trevor sounded and looked very excited.

 

“THis!” Alfredo pulled the button out of his pocket and handed it to Trevor. If it was anyone else, Alfredo would not have trusted them with the button, but he knew Trevor wouldn't-

 

Trevor dropped the button on the ground with a horrified look on his face. 

 

“Oh fuck! I’m so sorry!” he leaned down to pick the button back up at the same Alfredo lunged at it to make sure that it was okay. Alfredo and Trevor’s ands knocked together, but Alfredo was able to pull the button and cradle it in this arms. 

 

“It’s fine,” Alfredo declared after a moment, and Trevor let out a sigh  of relief.

 

An alarmed scream came from their walkie talkies, Trevor muted his so they could both listen to Alfredo’s without an echo.

 

“Who’s shooting arrows at us!” Michael yelled.

 

“Well, not ‘us’ it’s just a specific person,” Ryan said.

 

“Me?!” Gavin squaked.

 

“Yeah,” Ryan said.

 

“Stop that, Ryan!” Jeremy demanded.

 

It seemed that the others were just up to their usual antics, so Trevor and Alfredo set down the walkie talkie and sat down together in the dirt hole… dirt house.

 

“Man, those guys are always up to crazy stuff, Trevor shook his head before resting it against Alfredo’s shoulder. Trevor and Alfredo hadn’t been much for physical contact before armageddon, but when most all your other friends are dead, you tend to enjoy cuddling more.

 

“Yeah,” Alfredo laughed. There was a small voice in the back of his, telling him that he could do it right now. He could look over at Trevor and tell him how he felt, he could spill his entire heart out to Trevor right now. Alfredo shut eyes, took a deep breath and kissed the top of Trevor’s head.

 

Trevor seemed to stiffen for a moment before he relaxed even more so into Alfredo’s side. 

 

“Alfredo?” Trevor asked quietly.

 

“Yeah?” Alfredo’s cheeks were darkening with blush.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Trevor leaned up from Alfredo’s shoulder to look Alfredo in the eyes and… he had the cutest smile on his face in the whole world. Alfredo could only imagine the dopey smile he was giving back to Trevor.

 

“Do you th…” Trevor cut himself off and started again, “Can I kiss you?”

 

As soon as Alfredo nodded, Trevor pulled Alfredo’s face into his hands. They stayed like that for a moment before more screaming came from Alfredo’s walkie talkie. Trevor and Alfredo sat quietly, hand in hand and listen intently to the walkie talkie.

 

“ _ RYAN!” _ Michael let out a bone chilling scream.

 

“What?” Ryan sounded very scared.

 

“ _ WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?!” _ Jeremy added to the screaming.

 

“Oh no… He didn’t-” Ryan’s words were cut short as he stopped his transmission.

 

Trevor picked up his walkie talkie and unmuted it. “What just happened?”

 

“ _ RYAN JUST SHOT GAVIN OUT OF A TREE. _ ” Michael’s words were screamed just as loud as the ones prior.

 

“Oh, God, is he okay?” Jack asked.

 

“Gavin’s- He’s…” Jeremy tried started the sentence multiple times, but stopped both. “Michael, I’m so, so sorry,” was all he was able to see.

 

“Wait, what’s going on?” Geoff sounded shell shocked.

 

Michael’s walkie talkie was on, but he took a few moments to sniffle audibly into it before saying, “Gavin and I were up in a tree, Ryan was-” Michael broke for a moment, “Ryan, he was in- he was in a different tree and- and he was shooting arrows at Gavin. He shot Gavin and- and Gavin fell to the ground, many, many feet below us, right near Jeremy.”

 

Trevor's eyes widened in horror as the situation sunk in on him, Alfredo put a, shaky, reassuring hand on Trevor's shoulder.

 

“Oh God,” was all Trevor whimpered before pulling Alfredo into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get these out hot and fresh, but I don't write on a consistent basis. Thank you for reading, and stay tuned. Next chap should be out in about a month, but then again you never know. It might be next week or three months from now.
> 
> The hardest part about writing this is that none of these mother fuckers talk with the same inflection as me, so I keep wanting them to be saying "y'all" and "my dude" a lot but they don't really say that all too much. WHICH IS BULLSHIT CONSIDERING THEY LIVE IN TEXAS. I'm a midwesterner, and yet I use "y'all" more than people living in Texas.


End file.
